The X generation begins
by Ahmad the best
Summary: The G revolutions are facing great challenges and old enemies are back for revenge. Can they save the beyblading world? Read and find out.ok ok, i know i suck at summaries but plz give this story a chance. come on pretty plzzz!
1. A new era begins

X Generation.

Chapter one: A new Era Begins.

The g revolutions were gathered at Tyson's house, engrossed in some activity or another. A storm was raging out side. Max and Ray were having a quiet cup of coffee, while the lone wolf was watching Tyson and Daichi battle. Nothing exciting was going on when… Crash! The windowpane broke and a peculiar guy stepped in picked up his beyblade, which had broken the window. " What the hell do you think you are doing" Tyson screams.

The guy smiles. " Hello Tyson your days of being a world champion are over" he says.

" Think again bucko!" Tyson replies.

" I challenge you the g revolutions to a beybattle" he says showing them his blade. " Let me introduce myself, I'm matropanzidaylere and I am the leader of the ' mystery totems'.

" Wow! His name sure is weird Hilary mutters.

" Shut up! U fool! Tyson says.

" What did you say?" Hilary says in her extra ferocious form.

" Nnnothiinng ur highness" Tyson says backing down.

"Ahem!" says the guy.

" o yea, continue um.. What was your name again" says Ray.

" my name is matropanzidaylere, but you can call me mat".

"As I was saying I have come to challenge you to a beybattle".

"we've got you outnumbered buddy" says Max.

" think again" Mat replies.

" Fernando, Kyle and Henry, down now" he says. Three bladers jump down beside mat.

" now for my secret weapon" Mat continues.

A stout blader in a cape jumps down. Even in the dark Tyson sees his insolent smirk.

" Remember me Tyson" says the blader. The blader reveals himself. He has curly brown hair and a pair of spectacles. He grins when he sees Tyson.

" Kotaro! Every body shouts.

Ahmad: So do u like it? There's much more excitement ahead so keep readin' and plz put ur review and lemme know whether u like this.


	2. A shocking surprise

Chapter two: A shocking surprise.

" What the heck is that little brat doing in my house? Get him out! Get him out! Tyson screams in a rage".

" Lets not lose our temper Tyson and lets battle or are you afraid?" Kotaro replies calmly.

" Ill show you a battle, once u lose you'll never come here again". Says Tyson.

All the bladers go outside. Each one launches their beyblades at once in the dish. 10 beyblades are spinning at extreme velocity. Clash! Bang!

"Chameleon! Change into dragoon now!" Orders kotaro.

Chameleon changes into dragoon.

"But you didn't examine my blade, how could you change it like that? Tyson questions.

"Thanks for noticing my new power Tyson" kotaro grins, an evil grin.

" Hey daichi that was my blade not kotaro's". Says Tyson.

" Sorry!" Daichi says.

" Max Ray! That was my blade! Tyson screams.

" Sorry" they both apologies as well.

" Man they are good! Max said.

" Time to show them what a real champ is made of! Says Tyson. Kai remains silent.

" Evolution storm! Dragoon! Yaaaaa!"

" Aqua shield! Draciel! Goooo!"

" Thunder slash! Driger!"

"Spiral fire ball! Dranzer!"

" Go chameleon evolution storm!" kotaro screams.

" Ronix, shattering boulder attack!" Henry shouts.

" Porpoile final tackle attack!" screams Kyle.

" Sablye, invincible arrow! Attack!" Screams Fernando.

"Hidden power! Attack! Leorn". Mat says. Great shockwaves are produced and a cataclysmic eruption occurs. All the bladers are thrown back.

" ow! something hit me! Daichi says. Hey Tyson isn't this your blade?" he inquires.

" no! dragoon! How? Tyson sobs.

"no ! Driger" Ray says as he rushes to pick up his blade.

" Draciel! No way!" Max shouts as his blade also fall out.

" Dranzer! Noooo!" Kai shouts.

"looks like the g revolution lost eh! Too bad no one was here to see it. Well we'll get lots of opportunities next time. Till then farewell." Saying this the mystery totems walk away, leaving our heroes in a state of anger and confusion.

Ahmad: I know it's a slow start but believe me there's gonna loads of thrilling beybattles ahead.


	3. A new spirit arises

Chapter three: A new spirit arises.

Next Day:

" You got to believe me Kenny! They were extraordinary beybladers." Says Tyson.

" Yeah and our Hms beyblades are totally wrecked man!" Max continues.

" You are gonna make us some new blades chief right?.

" Yeah Max I sure am ill try my best Tyson and u guys and I'm going to make an indestructible beyblade."

" Ok thnx chief bye! Tyson walks away . The G revolutions are sitting in the garden reflecting on the last day's happenings. Each thinking how he had been defeated.

" I still can't believe how powerful they were". Tyson says. "I am the world champion how , how could they defeat me?" Tyson grumbles and groans.

" Snap out of it Tyson. We have been defeated too you know and if you think you are better than us then you are wrong . and if you still think you are the world champion so come on I challenge you to a beybattle." Ray says.

" yeah Tyson sometimes we just have to agree that we lost and try our best for the next opportunity. If you ask me Ray's right." Max explained. Kai just snorts.

" I guess I got a little carried away, sorry guys! Now I am going to try harder and we are gonna be the best bladers around. Yeah". He shouted.

" Yeah" everybody cried.

" Hey a guy there's a tournament being held in town ." Daichi says entering the house.

" a tournament cool!" " I'll enter right now!."

" I've done it , I've done it , muhahahahahahaha!" comes a voice from inside the house.

" oh no its chief something's wrong come on guys!" Tyson says .

" what's wrong chief ?"

" I have made a new beyblade!"

" how many times have I told not to that. It's scary! Tyson shudders.

" hey Tyson this new beyblade has a critical 180 degree ratio and a magnetic field circling round the gravity forces and a stable form to give perfect balance."

" huh in English please" Daichi asks.

" Uh.. An Hms blade with a magnacore defense ring and engine gear." Kenny replied.

" sweet I'll try it right now" Tyson grabs the blade from Kenny and gives it a spin. The blade is perfect not too hard to control and a perfect balancing one too.

" nice blade chief I'm gonna take this to the tournament and take the g revolutions to the top!"

" so are we! Max replies.

" im gonna crush those totems, humiliate them destroy them. Hahahahah! cough cough cough.

" you really need to work on that evil laugh Kai. Tyson snickers.

" humph.. Kai's reply.

" nobody's gonna go through the G revolutions". Ray said.

" were gonna win" Daichi says.

" Count on it guys!"Max says.

" Watch out Totems because here we come.!"

" Yeah!"


	4. Never gonna take me down

Chapter four: Never gonna take me down.

" Go! National Dragoon attack".

" Let's do it then Hero Draciel Go! Counter attack". Only one hour was left before the national town championship started and the G revolutions were practicing with their new beyblades.

" Gimme your best shot Kai". Ray says.

" Bring it on!" was the reply.

" Ultimate Driger, let it rip!."

" Dranzer supreme attack!"

" Yaaa! Let it rip , maximum Strata Dragoon!" Daichi screams.

" Gosh! Chief your new beyblades are superb". Max commented.

" Yeah! And this is just the beginning, soon ill make more blades even superber and I'll rule the world. Muhahah , cough ." Kenny stops his evil maniac like laugh.

" sheesh Kenny you really should stop watching those horror movies with us" Ray says.

"I guess so" Kenny replied.

" were getting late guys, let's go." Max says and the G revolutions (including Hilary) rush off to the national town championships.

D.J Jazzman's P.O.V.

" Welcome to the one and only national town champion ships"." Let's begin shall we?

" first up! Daichi and Jimmy. Oh! That wasn't some serious battling. Daichi got him in his first attack." All through the evening the G revolutions battled with different bladers until they reached the finals.

" and this is it guys and gals, the finals of the national town championship."

" The G revolutions vs. …… the mystery totems!" the crowd shrieks.

" huh! Huh!" The G revolutions cannot utter a word in this state of confusion.

" This is it guys. Max says. Time to get them back!".

"Yeah and I'm going first! Tyson continues.

" Ok! So the G revolutions are starting off with Tyson!.

" and the Mystery totems have sent, Kotaro!".

" No way! Me? Face a loser like him aww man!" Tyson says.

" Who u calling loser Tyson ? Kotaro jumps up in a superman suit.

" Get ready to face your doom Tyson cuz, super Kotaro is here!"

" Man has he got some nerves " ray cant help laughing at him".

" Maybe that's why Kotaro's their secret weapon, he's the most stupidest of them all" Hilary says.

" Bring it on Kotaro " Tyson says.

" OK then I will". He replies.

" Are you ready?"

" 3,2 ,1 Let It …"

" Rip!"

Ahmad: review time. Please review even if is a bad one.ok pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!


	5. Extreme power

Chapter Five: Extreme power.

Jazzman's P.O.V.

" Man! Are these blades cool or what? They are going for it. Taking the fight to the offensive. Oh yeah! Tyson slams kotaro bad!

" Dragoon let's show him, attack!" Tyson screams.

" Chameleon change, now attack! Goo!"

" Man these are bladers are really putting on a show". "Don't know when this is gonna end".

" I wont lose to a fool like you, especially after last time, you are going downnnn!" Tyson says.

" We'll see about that Tyson, I have ultimate power!"

" Right! (Sarcastic)"

"Time to end this, attack Dragoon, extreme typhoon! Yaaaaa!"

"Attack Chameleon, Destroy!" Kotaro shouts.

" Man that's intense, cool battle".

"Hey jazzman whatcha doing in the commentary box?"

" Huh me? Aaa! Im afraid of heights".

"Oh look folks it's a tie, Tyson and kotaro after facing a great battle have managed to tie."

Normal P.O.V

"No! A tie? Unacceptable. No!" Tyson stammered punching the floor.

" Like my power Tyson? Kotaro questions. Saying this he walks away.

" Next up folks is Kai vs. Henry, ohh who's going to win?" Jazzman continues.

"HUMPH…" Kai snorts and walks up to the beystadium.

"Ok! 3,2,1 Let It Rip!"Jazzman shouts.

" Yaaaaaaaa! Let It Rip!" Both blades spinning at their best clash, neither giving up nor showing a sign of weakness.

" Dranzer lets do it, attack now!"Kai commanded.

"Man this going to be one freaky battle" A.J said.

"I totally agree A.J" Brad commented. Dranzer attacked Henry's ronix with a devastating attack. A cloud of smoke arose, as the smoke was over, Kai spotted his blade still spinning but Henry hadn't broken a sweat.

"Hah! Kai do you think a simple attack like that can beat me?" Henry snickered.

" Huh? Simple?" Kai muttered astounded.

"Let me show you a real blader, Ronix attack! Shattering Boulder!" Henry's blade moved at that command.

" You are done for kid, Dranzer, magma cannon attack! Yaaa!" Both blades crashed sparks arose and both bladers were thrown back.

" Oh no! Folks the one and only Kai has just lost a battle to Henry". Jazzman said as Kai's Dranzer fell out of the beystadium. Henry stood up grinning picked up his blade and walked away.

" I can't believe their power levels, they are extraordinary. Kenny exclaimed".

"No wonder you lost".

"I didn't lose! They got lucky you hear me?" Kai screams.

"Yyess" Kenny stutters.

" Its up to you Maxi. We are counting on you." Ray said as Max headed for the stadium.

"This battle is between Max and Mat from the Mystery Totems. Who will win? Will Max be able to lead his team to a draw or will he disappoint his teammates? Let's find out." Jazzman continues.

" Are you ready? 3,2,1 let it…" Jazzman says.

"Rip!" Both bladers shout. Draciel and Leorn spin at high velocity. Max as usual commands Draciel to play defensively.

"This won't take long Max". Mat says.

"You can never be too sure mat". The reply follows.

"Leorn! Hidden Power! Attack now!"

"Draciel! Marine Barrier attack yaaa!

"This is intense Brad, I can't make out who's gonna win." A.J commentates.

"Destroy him Leorn, Goo! I want him crushed." Mat orders, suddenly becoming nasty.

"I won't lose because I'm playing for my friends Mat, I have their power!"Max

Explained.

" Nonsense! Destroy!" The reply was too abrupt. Leorn charges at Draciel and Max is blasted into oblivion. When he finally regains conscience, he notices that Draciel has been knocked out. He does not believe it at first but then agrees, smiles and extends his hand for a handshake with Mat. Before he can say anything Mat turns his back on him and walks back to his team.

" Sorry Guys." Max apologizes.

"No prob Max, after all we all lost didn't we?" Tyson says.

"I guess so", Max giggles, the G revolutions ,break into friendly laughter(except Kai).

"And there you have it folks, the G Revolutions lose to the mystery totems, who take the trophy, man isn't it shiny?" Jazz man comments.

"I'm going home, there's not much to see. Tyson said and walked away.

Suddenly Kai's blade fell down.

"Huh what is it Kai? Why did ya…"

"Grandfather!" He gasps like a fish out of water.

"And Zaggart!" Ray cries,

"Boris" they all shout".

"Thanks for noticing us G revolutions" Boris snickers.

"As you can see we are back for revenge and we will control the blading world. Nobody will stop us!"

"Nobody will support you Boris because they've seen the evil within" Max cries.

"Ah! But someone has!" he replies.

The team sees a group of teenagers walk up behind their enemies.

"Oh no!" Tyson shouts.

"I knew they were evil" Daichi shouts.

"The mystery totems." Max cries.

Ahmad: Was it good?does it have the Suspense you need? Please review. Pretty please.


	6. Do Old Enemies Lie Ahead?

Chapter Six: Do Old Enemies Lie Ahead?

Kai is walking in a deserted alley when suddenly; ten kids surround him. Then he sees an

old man walking towards him.

"Hello Kai, I have waited long enough and now I've come back for you" the voice is harsh and even though Kai persuades himself to think it is not Voltaire, deep down he knows that he has to face the truth.

"I'm taking you back to the abbey Kai, I'm taking you back,hahahaha." The voice mocks him and is evil, too evil.

"no, no ,nooooooooo!"Kai struggles and protests but it's no use.

"noooooooo!"

"Huh!" 16-year-old Kai hiwatari wakes up from his bed finally realizing that it was a nightmare, another nightmare.

"Man this is the 6th one, it's no use, and I can't sleep. better have a little practice spin." Saying this he walks out his hair swaying to and fro, to the garden. When he reaches the garden he sees his teammates who had already spotted him, beckoning him.

"What are you doing here?"Kai inquires.

"well we all came up here cuz we could not sleep." Ray replied.

"Me too!" Kai shrugs.

"Let it rip!". The bladers have a good training session and then depart for their bedrooms.

"I'm not letting him take me back." Kai mutters.

"I'm not, never!"

"What's up with Kai?" Ray inquires.

"Who knows Ray who knows" Max replies.

The next day the G revolutions arise from their deep slumber, hoping for a better day than the last one. Ok so maybe not the G revolutions because Tyson finds himself the only one in the house.

"I'm late noo!" He screams and searches for his shoes frantically.

"Come on those idiots, why did they have to leave me?". Tyson heads off to the BBA (beyblade battle association).

"Mr. Dickinson I'm here" he shouts startling all the workers there.

"Yes my boy! Enter please". Tyson hears Mr. Dickinson say. Tyson enters the room and find his teammates sitting there along with the manager of the BBA who is wearing a fashionable coat for his age and his same old bowler hat. The twinkle in his eyes still shines.

"Sorry, I'm lat, but some people don't even care to wake up their friends for an appointment". He says in a meaningful voice.

" Hey buddy we tried" Max replies.

" But you kept muttering about how you were going to crush Kotaro.." Hilary says.

"So we left you"Daichi finishes her answer.

"oh.."Tyson mutters blushing a little.

"settle down now" Mr. Dickinson says.

"As you know Boris has returned along with Voltaire and the evil mastermind Dr.Zaggart, we are going to have to face many problems to defeat them." He says.

"Also those three are planning to rule the beyblading world and want the G revolutions out of extinction." He continues.

"I'll try to help you in every way, but all I can do now is to give you instructions. I have heard that a group of kids are waiting for the G revolutions in that run down building near Tyson's school. This might be dangerous because I've heard that they are top class beybladers but this is your only chance to get full fledged training that will enable you to defeat your enemies."

" then we'll go there" Daichi says.

"we'll try our best don't you worry Mr. D." Tyson assures him. The G revolutions walk into the building.

"Man this is giving me the creeps" Kenny shuddered.

"Hmmm…"Kai wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey isn't that a voice?" Kenny asked.

"No Kenny it's just your wild imagination" Hilary said. But Kenny was sure he had heard someone say 3,2,1 let it rip. Suddenly out of nowhere more than 15 beyblades jumped out.

"Well guys I think this is our first challenge in the mission of the 'run down building'." Tyson says.

"Lets show them what we got" Max continues.

"Yeah" Ray says.

"Well ill be the first to let it rip," Daichi says.

"We'll see" Tyson replies.

"Let it rip" they all shout.

Ahmad: I hope this was more interesting than the previous chps. So please keep reading and reviewing.


	7. More dangers old friends

Author's notes: Hey plz read my friend's Nael's story. The story is "beyblade: A new era begins.

He's begging me for reviews so please help the poor kid.

Chapter seven: More dangers, old friends.

The G revolutions battle the group of blades furiously and their new and improved blades do the trick. All of the opposing blades fall out.

"Man what was that?" Tyson inquired.

"Why? You have really become powerful bladers G revolutions." Comes a voice from behind.

"Man that voice sure is familiar?" Ray says.

" It cannot be. That… That blade. It's Flash Leopard!" Kenny shouted.

"Hello old buddies". A boy in a cape came forward and revealed his true identity.

"Ozuma!" every one shouted.

"Don't forget us" The ppb all stars, white tigers x, saint shields and all the friends of the G revolutions cried in unison as they come forward.

"I'm so happy" Tyson says wiping a tear.

"I know first let's go to the restaurant and then…." He is interrupted.

"We haven't come here to play Tyson". Ozuma says looking perturbed.

"Explain Joseph!" He says.

"Well! It goes like this I saw this queer building and went on the top of the roof and I heard some voices so I looked from one of the open windows, and saw that Boris guy. He had a team of bladers by his side and they were training. After they finished Boris asked a red haired guy, who was huge and burly to get himself a package." Joseph said breathing for a minute.

"That guy must have been Henry" Kenny exclaims.

"Anyway when that guy bought the package Boris asked that Kotaro kid to eat it. Well he refused as it looked and smelt bad, but Boris assured him that it was ok. And that blond haired girl named Kyle and a kid with dark complexion, I think his name was Mat and a tall guy named Fernando ate it too and so did Henry. Well Boris asked them to practice again. Each of them faced 15 bladers with pure cool black blades. But those were crushed in a minute. The blades became the ash and the stadium the ashtray." He finishes his explanation.

"Tell me Tyson what do you make of that?" Ozuma asked.

"Looked like some food mixed with chemicals," Emily said.

"I don't what Boris and those goons are up to but I'm not letting them take me back to the abbey." Kai says confidently.

"We're with you Kai" Daichi exclaims.

"You heard him," Ray says.

"I don't care what comes between me". Tyson begins.

"I will protect the blading world and I will do every thing to save it, that I prom…grrrrrrrrr. A sudden rumbling interrupts Tyson's oath.

"Avalanche!" Joseph exclaims running frantically.

"Or it could be Tyson's stomach". Max says.

"Why don't you save your stomach before you save the world Tyson". Hilary snickers.

"To the restaurant!" Tyson shouts. The group of bladers run off behind Tyson, ready to enjoy delicious food but totally unaware of what dangers lie ahead.

Ahmad: I know this was a bit boring but this will tell you everything about the plot. Keep reading and reviewing. And thank you all those adoring fans (yayyy! I have fans) who gave me reviews. So long.


	8. Mount bit beast

Chapter Eight: Mount Bit Beast.

"Let it rip!" Tyson shouts as he ripped his beyblade, which collided with some trees, knocking them down.

"How's that Joseph?" he asks

"No! That's only a mere imitation of the power I saw at the building." Joseph replies.

"Its no use, we'll never be able to increase power levels like this" Ray says.

"Did a dude say power?" Grandpa asks suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"You should check out that hill near the forest, the one they call mount bit beast. They say real crazy beasts live there." He says.

"It's worth a try" Max says.

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" saying this Daichi took the lead and headed off towards the hill. The G revolutions went to the mysterious hill and stopped when they reached the top.

"Looks like an ordinary hill to me" Tyson says. Suddenly a mysterious force pulls them inside the hill and after a few minutes of screaming they find themselves in a weird land.

"Where are we?" Tyson inquires. The team suddenly spots a chibi roaming around the barren land.

" Hey can you tell us where we are?" Max asks the chibi sweetly.

"Me no know, but old man in cave does". The kid replies innocently.

"Lets go then". Kai says and they head off to a little cave. They find a person sitting there, in the warmth of a fire.

"Hello can you tell me where we are?" Tyson asks the old man.

" Get out intruder! How dare you come in the portal of the enchanted hill? Get out evil humans." The old screams callously.

"But we are not evil, we…" Max tries to protest but fails.

"Get out, get out" The old man continues.

"Man how am I going to make my dragoon powerful if no one cooperates" Tyson shouts.

"Dragoon … Dragoon the sacred bit beast. You have Dragoon? The old man suddenly softens his harsh tone and asks.

"Well yeah!" Tyson replies showing the old man his blade.

"And you have Draciel and you Driger. And that's Dranzer and the golden dragon strata Dragoon" the old man says almost fainting at the sight of the beyblades.

"Oh! Forgive me chosen ones, I didn't know that you are the ones with the power of the sacred bit beasts." The old man says bowing down.

" Yes! I shall give you power beyond your wildest dreams". Saying this the man taps his wooden staff and the G revolutions find themselves on the hill.

"Man that was weird, too bad didn't get the power we needed to defeat Boris." Tyson says

"Power or no power I will defeat them" Kai says trying to conceal the anger and hatred within.

"Kai's right" Ray says.

"Draciel!" max suddenly gasps at the sight of his Draciel who was not an ordinary black turtle anymore. He had a great coat of strong metal, which covered him making him indestructible.

"Look at my Dragoon!" Tyson cries in astonishment. Dragoon had claws sharp enough to pierce through any body. Driger had grown to the size of a giant and Dranzer had turned pure golden. Strata Dragoon had spikes all over him which made it impossible to attack him from any direction.

"He did give us powers" Max says.

"Beyond our wildest dreams" Tyson continues.

"Lets check these babies out" Daichi cries.

"Let it rip!" the beyblades are extremely powerful.

"Guys I think we are ready!" Ray says.

" Ready to battle" Max continues.

"Then we'll show em' that were the best bladers around" Tyson says.

"Yeah!" they all cry.

Ahmad: Hey sorry if it was a little boring, but this is my first fan fic and I don't have much experience so please be kind and help me  Plzzzz. And plz keep reviewing.;).


	9. The Unbeatables

**Author notes: Sorry if I take too long to update but im busy in my school work (darn teachers giving darn homework). So plz be patient and keep reading. Thank you.**

Chapter nine: The unbeatables.

**Tyson's dojo.**

" Let it rip". The words sounded very familiar as usual as the G revolutions had been training for the last few days.

"I still don't get it. Why don't Ozuma and the others want to participate in the world championships? Tyson asked.

"I don't know but if we don't hurry we're gonna be late for the tournament." Daichi replied and the group departed for the stadium.

**Two hours later.**

"Unbelievable, another blade knocked out by Tyson, the G revolutions have really done themselves this time." Jazzman commented as Tyson knocked out another blade.

The tournament kept going on and on and there was no sign of their supporters. After an hour they finally arrived, but Ozuma, Michael, Lee and Miguel were missing.

"Where are those guys? It's not like them to leave us alone." Max said.

"Friends or no friends I say we take everybody down". Tyson said.

"Yeah lets do it" Ray agrees.

"The G revolutions will be facing a new team this time. They call them selves the 'Unbeatables'. Jazzman says.

"I bet whoever they are they're trouble" Tyson mutters..

"I can't believe it! Michael of the all stars, Lee of the white tigers x, Ozuma of the saint shields and Miguel of the former barthez battalions have formed the team 'Unbeatables'." Jazzman says in astonishment.

"But who's there fifth player? This is supposed to be a five on five tournament." Jazzman continues.

"Oh look there's a guy with…. Um red hair oh no I can't believe it, it's Tala of the blitzkrieg boys." He says.

"Tala"

"Tala"

"Tala" every body shouts.

"Unbeatables, nice name" Kai snickers.

"If you think we're just a warm-up then you are wrong Kai". Ozuma says waving his fist.

"Lets do it then! It's Lee vs. Ray". Lee and Ray both step up in the ring as Jazzman says their name.

"Are you ready? 3,2,1 Let it Rip!".


	10. Crouching Tiger Hidden Lion

Chapter ten: Crouching tiger, hidden lion.

"Man this battle is sweet!" jazzman continues.

"Lets make this a good battle lee" Ray says.

"Yeah lets" Lee replies.

"Driger! Attack!" Ray says.

"Do it Galleon! Goo! " Lee says.

"Whoa! Both blades are spinning at high velocity but who is going to win?" jazzman inquires.

"This is it Driger yaaaa!" Ray says.

"Don't hold back galleon, attack!" Lee commands. Both blades show no sign of weakness and keep going.

"Ultimate Driger! Thunder swipes! Gooo!" Ray commands

"Galleon, spiral lighting" Lee orders. Both bladers are thrown back by the cataclysmic eruption. They try to stand up with the energy they have left.

"I can't lose" Ray says. Saying this he uses every bit of his remaining energy into one final attack.

"You maybe my friend Ray, but that won't stop me from winning!" Lee says and prepares for his final attack.

"Attack!" both bladers scream as their blades go head to head for one final blow.

Both bladers are thrown back. Ray manages to stand up totally drowned with sweat.

Lee just faints as his blade stops spinning leaving Ray the victor.

"There you have it folks! Ray is the winner of round one." Jazzman says.

" You did it Ray!" Tyson exclaims.

"Thanks Tyson" Ray replies and then heads towards Lee.

"Nice battling Lee!" Ray whispers to his unconscious friend as he puts Galleon into Lee's hands and then walks away.

"Thanks Lee thanks for the great battle. Now I know that I'm ready to face Boris" Ray mutters.

"Okay folks! The next battle is between Daichi and Tala!" The crowd cheers as Jazzman says this.

"I'm ready when you are" Daichi says.

"Bring it on shorty!" Tala snickers.

"Oh yeah!" Daichi says.

"Something tells me that this is going to be good folks" Jazzman says.

"3,2,1"

"Let it rip!"

Ahmad: Hope u like this chappie. And plz try to read my friend's story. Beyblade: A new era begins.


	11. My enemy,my friend

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Man this sucks doesn't it? But the story and all of its characters from the mystery totems are proudly mine. I still wish I could own beyblade. Then I would…Ah! Forget it on with the story.

Chapter eleven: My enemy, my friend.

"Wolborg attack now!" Tala orders.

"Man! Tala is starting to heat things up! Aj.topper screams.

"Haha! Tala that's not going to stop me!" Daichi says.

"Aren't we a bit overconfident eh!" Tala replies.

"Attack! Strata Dragoon!" Daichi commands. His blade attacks Tala's wolborg but surprisingly bounces back.

"What was that?" Daichi asks completely spellbound at the incredible defensive power of Tala's blade.

"Do you think I'm the same old weak Tala as the one, one year ago eh?" Tala says.

"Well I'm not and little squirt you are in big big trouble!" Tala says.

"I'll show you! Go! Strata Dragoon, Ultimate strike! Attack!" Daichi screams.

"Wolborg! Novae Rog! Attack!" Tala commands.

"Man this is hot!" Jazzman says. Both beyblades clash and the bit beasts tear each other apart. Every one of Daichi's attacks is repelled by Tala's defense and Daichi is thunderstruck by the awesome power of Tala's blade.

"I'm not giving up! Go! Strata Dragoon! Yaaa!" Daichi shouts.

"I can win, I defeated you before and will win now!" Daichi exclaims.

"Right! Go Novae rog! Attack!" Tala commands. Once again both blades clash together and both bladers are completely exhausted by the match. Daichi is struggling to fight but Tala has enough energy to keep himself standing.

"Bye Daichi. Hehe Attack wolborg! Tala screams.

"I can't lose, I just can't. How can I beat Boris and the totems? I just can't lose!" Daichi screams. Tala is startled by Daichi's uproar. Suddenly Daichi's blade gains energy and repels Tala's final attack. However the immense pressure is too much for Daichi and he falls on his knees as his is blade is knocked out.

"What's that? Hey! Daichi's blade has been knocked out. And will you believe it! Tala's blade is out too!" Jazzman says.

"Nice battle Tala!" Daichi says as he shakes hand with his opponent.

"I underestimated you kid!" Tala says.

"Same here Buddy same here!" Saying this Daichi and Tala break into uncontrollable fits of laughter probably because of their happiness and then they walk back.

"Let's look at the next match up folks!" Jazzman says.

"It's Tyson vs. Miguel!" Jazzman says. Both bladers step up in the ring grinning at each other and giving each other a meaningful look. Both don't know the obstacles ahead and are they ready?


	12. show down in Japan!

Chapter twelve: Show down in Japan.

"Oh yeah folks! The third match of the semifinals of the world championship is underway!" Jazzman continues his commentary as Tyson and Miguel faced each other.

"Ok then! 3,2,1 Let It Rip!"

"Oh wow! Tyson has taken the fight to the offensive". Jazzman says.

"Alright Dragoon, attack!" Tyson commands.

" Do it Dark gargoyle!" Miguel commands. Tyson's blade tries to attack Miguel's blade, but suddenly Miguel's blade dodges Tyson's attack and counter attacks him.

"What was that?" Tyson asks.

"Dark Gargoyle attack now!" Miguel commands. Dark gargoyle attacks Dragoon simultaneously and tries to push him out of the stadium.

"Oh no you don't!" Tyson says as his blade makes a miraculous comeback

"GO Dragoon! Attack! Typhoon smash!" Tyson screams. Both bladers are beginning to lose their energy and their blades begin to slow down.

"Dragoon! Attack! Yaaaaa!" Once again Tyson's blade tries to hit Dark gargoyle but Dark gargoyle moves at lightning quick speed, which makes Miguel's blade look as if it is teleporting.

"Enough of your silly games Tyson! I'm here to prepare you for the final battle so prepare to face the ultimate power of Dark Gargoyle!" Miguel says.

"Bring it on!" Tyson retorts.

"Go attack Dragoon! Gooo!" Tyson says as his blade tries to attack but Miguel's sharp defense sends Tyson's blade flying to the edge of the stadium.

"I can defeat anyone, any one! I am the world champion, I am the best!" Tyson mutters to himself.

"Don't underestimate me Tyson, because your opponent is your teacher!" Miguel says as if he has read Tyson's mind.

"Hah! Think whatever you want but I am gonna win!" Tyson screams as he commands his blade to attack again. Once again Miguel manages to dodge and give Tyson a sharp counter.

Miguel's Pov

"Tyson's underestimating me" I thought to myself.

"Just because he's the world champion doesn't mean that he thinks he's the best."

"Well it's up to me to bring him back into his senses and I will do it or die trying!"

"Dark gargoyle attack! Yaaaa!" using every bit of energy he has Miguel prepares his final attack. Tyson does the same.

End Pov.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson screams.

"Yaaaa!" both bladers cry in unison. Both blades crush each other as their masters struggle to keep standing. The roof of the stadium topples and falls and Miguel finally falls to the ground. Tyson rushes off to find out the results of the battle.

"I can't believe it! This is unbelievable! No way! Tyson has lost the match!" Jazzman cried out in uttermost astonishment.

"No! It can't be". Tyson cries as he falls to his knees and picks up a wrecked Dragoon. After a few minutes of mourning he finally recovers and walks up to the half UN -conscious Miguel.

"I really did underestimate you bud!" Tyson mutters and admits defeat.

"Every body can make mistakes Tyson" Miguel says as he shakes hands with his opponent.

"Thanks Miguel you finally made me realize that I shouldn't underestimate anyone no matter how weak".

"You know what they say ' pride comes before a fall". Miguel replies.

" And don't let me down Tyson, if you battle the mystery totems remember the whole world will be counting in you". Miguel says.

"I won't let you down Miguel" saying this Tyson walks back to his teammates.

"Ok guys and gals! The next match is between Kai and Michael". The lone wolf steps up followed by Michael.

"This is it. 3,2,1 let it"

"Rip!"


	13. The ice prince

Chapter thirteen: The ice prince.

"Go Dranzer attack!" Kai ordered. He had everything in control since the start of the battle while Michael wasn't looking pretty good.

"Ok Trygle dodge to the left, I mean right, no left" Michael says in confusion when Dranzer suddenly hits his blade which sends Trygle flying near the edge of the stadium.

"I don't need a bit beast to defeat you" Kai exclaims menacingly.

"Huh! Oh yeah! I'll show you, go Trygle attack!" Michael attacks again but his attacked

Is wildly repelled by Kai's blade.

"Oh yeah this is awesome" A.j topper cries out unable to control his excitement.

"Go Trygle attack" Michael commanded again but in despair.

"Hah! You call yourself a world champion beyblader? You are nothing but a weak little insect" Kai exclaims.

"That's it Kai!" Michael shouts. Once again he orders his Trygle to attack but Kai manages to dodge and gives Michael a swift counter attack. Michael still doesn't give on his attacks and keeps attacking. Unfortunately Kai dodges and counterattacks almost all of them.

"Enough fooling around, guess I'll have to finish you off with a bit beast after all."

"I'm not so weak now am I?" Michael inquires.

"I never said that. Go Dranzer! Blaze cannon!" Kai shouts. Suddenly a pure golden phoenix appears from Kai's blade and heads off to attack Trygle. The blast is powerful and Michael is thrown back. Nobody can make out the victor because of the sand.

"Hah! Guess I win" Kai says and begins to walk back to his teammates.

"Not so fast" A familiar voice makes Kai stop. And then Michael emerges from behind the fog.

"I'm not going down Kai. Trygle, Maximum cannonball flame attack!" Michael cries.

"Huh!" Kai retorts completely spellbound by Michael's comeback.

"Go Dranzer! Blaze cannon!" Once again the blades crash and Michael is knocked out by Kai's impressive power, leaving him dumbfound.

"Pathetic!" Kai says and makes his way back to the pavilion. He hasn't gone far when he stops dead in his tracks and slowly but gradually he faints before Michael's eyes.

Ahmad: plz don't hurt me. I know all u Kai fans must be cursing me right now but hey he won didn't he? Any way I didn't want Michael to look like a loser for I care.


	14. The race begins

Chapter Fourteen: The race begins.

"Kai! Kai!" everybody starts screaming and shouting at the sight of Kai fainting. Tyson quickly grabs him along with Ray and they head off back to give him some rest.

"Good luck Max," Both the bladers cry in unison and without delay take Kai away.

"All right folks. It's time for Max vs. Ozuma". The crowd shrieks as both the bladers step up into the ring.

"3,2,1 let it rip!"

"Oh yeah the battle's underway and these bladers are battling in the spiral stadium which is a total maze and its hedges are made of wood which can really lower down the speed of a blade" A.J topper explained. Both bladers are battling calmly and their blades are staying away from each other. Suddenly Ozuma attacks when Max has his guard down.

He attacks at lighting quick speed and attacks simultaneously sending Max's blade crashing into the hedges and giving Max a total shock. Before Max can recover Ozuma attacks again sending Max at the edge of the stadium. And then he tries to knock out Max's blade. Unfortunately Ozuma has lost lots of energy and he doesn't have enough power to send Max out, who quickly counter attacks sending Flash Leopard back.

" Lucky shot Max" Ozuma says trying to hide his frustration.

"Attack flash leopard, Thunder bolt strike". Ozuma screams as he launches his special attack.

"Man! I can't believe this; Ozuma has got a new special attack! Wow!" Jazzman continues. Once again Ozuma's blade tries to send Draciel out of the stadium. But Max's strong willpower keeps him in.

"YAAA! Draciel! Marine Barrier, counter spin!" Max commands and Draciel's counter spin sends Flash leopard flying. This time it is Ozuma whose blade is sent crashing into the wooden hedges. Ozuma's blade has lost its speed and it begins to wobble.

"Grr! Go Flash leopard attack!"

"Draciel! Attack!"

"Man this is so cool!" A.J topper's screams.

Both blades still crush each other trying to knock the other one out. Both blades keep attacking but still no result. Ozuma and Max start panting and puffing and then prepare for their final attack.

"Go! Draciel Marine barrier!" Max makes the first attack.

"Flash leopard, Thunder bolt strike!" Ozuma shouts. Both the bit beasts collide with each other like the blades and no one seems to give up! A sand storm arises and the stadium starts to blow away! There is a sudden cataclysmic eruption and both bladers are thrown back.

"AAAAA!" Max screams as he tries to keep his grip and then slowly but gradually he begins to walk towards the stadium.

"Aarrghhh!" the totally injured Ozuma tries to keep his grip but he is thrown back by the powerful sand storm. Max quickly seizes this opportunity and uses every ounce of his energy for another attack.

"Draciel attack!" He screams as the bey-stadium flies away and he is engulfed by unconsciousness.

"Oh look folks! One blade is still spinning, its. It's oh wow! It's Draciel." Jazzman cries.

"Oh wow! The G revolutions have advanced to the finals with the mystery totems" Ozuma hears A.J topper cry as he walks with a sad heart. The G revolutions quickly pick up the fainted Max and head back off when they catch a glimpse of Boris, Dr. Zaggart and Voltaire. They smile at the G revolutions menacingly and then walk back with the mystery totems at their heels.

"I'll get you Boris and grandfather I'm never coming back!" saying this Kai walks back his cape sweeping the ground.

The G revolutions are going to face their worst nightmare. But the question is will they ever make it?


End file.
